In an optical communication network, optical signals having a plurality of optical channels at individual wavelengths, called “wavelength channels”, are transmitted from one location to another, typically through a length of an optical fiber. An optical cross-connect module allows switching of optical signals from one optical fiber to another. A wavelength-selective optical cross-connect, or wavelength selective switch (WSS) module, allows reconfigurable wavelength-dependent switching, that is, it allows certain wavelength channels to be switched from a first optical fiber to a second optical fiber while letting the other wavelength channels propagate in the first optical fiber, or it allows certain wavelength channels to be switched to a third optical fiber. An optical network architecture based on wavelength-selective optical switching, which is sometimes called an “agile” optical network architecture, has many attractive features due to its ability to automatically create or re-route optical paths of individual wavelength channels. It accelerates service deployment, accelerates rerouting around points of failure of an optical network, reduces capital and operating expenses for a service provider, as well as creates a future-proof topology of the network.
Most WSS modules of the present state of the art are constructed to switch wavelength channels between one input optical fiber and a few, for example four or eight, output optical fibers. In particular, a folded symmetrical 4-f configuration taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,872 by Bouevitch et al., with an optional field-flattening optical wedge taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,760,501 by Iyer et al., both assigned to JDS Uniphase Corporation and incorporated herein by reference, allow construction of WSS modules for performing the abovementioned wavelength channel switching function. Multiport WSS modules are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,707,959 by Ducellier et al. and 6,810,169 by Bouevitch, both assigned to JDS Uniphase Corporation and incorporated herein by reference; and a multi-module unit is taught in US Patent application publication 20070242953 by Keyworth et al., which is incorporated herein by reference.
The abovementioned 1×N WSS modules, although beneficial for agile optical networks as mentioned above, have their limitations that are related to having only one input port, or only one output port when a 1×N WSS module is used in a reverse direction. One such limitation is related to having wavelength channels at the same wavelength in the same network. Since the wavelengths of all wavelength channels have to be different at any single port to avoid undesired interference, having one input or one output port in a WSS device results in the entire device being incapable of handling more than one “instance” of a wavelength channel. Another limitation is related to reliability and redundancy requirements. Having all the traffic propagating in a single optical fiber connected to the single input or output port of a 1×N WSS lowers the reliability of an optical network, because a damage to that single fiber may result in a catastrophic failure of the entire network. Therefore, M×N WSS modules are highly useful in agile optical networks.
Prior-art implementations of a M× N WSS include connecting M×1 and 1×N WSS modules in series or in parallel. Referring to FIG. 1A, a compound M×N WSS module 100A is shown having a M×1 WSS module 101 and 1×N WSS module 102. The modules 101 and 102 are connected serially with a common optical fiber 103. The combined module 100 has M input ports 104 and N output ports 105. Detrimentally, the WSS 100A is “wavelength-blocking”, meaning that it does not allow routing of wavelength channels at the same wavelength, appearing at different input ports 104. Referring now to FIG. 1B, a compound N×N WSS module 100B is shown having 2N 1×N WSS modules 106 interconnected with N fiber bundles 107. The WSS module 100B is “non-blocking”, however this is achieved at a very high cost of having to use many 1×N WSS modules 106. Furthermore, both modules 100A and 100B have high insertion loss, since an optical signal has to pass through two modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,316 by Ducellier, assigned to JDS Uniphase Corporation and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a N×N wavelength cross-connect having two N×K arrays of beam deflectors, wherein K is the number of wavelengths. Detrimentally, the WSS of Ducellier is bulky, essentially having two WSS modules connected back-to-back, and not readily expandable for large number of ports, for example, at N=40 ports and K=80 wavelengths, it requires two arrays of 40×80 beam deflectors.
It is therefore a goal of the present invention to provide a single M×N WSS module having improved cost and performance characteristics as compared to two individual M×1 and 1×N WSS modules, while being non-blocking, that is, allowing to switch wavelength channels at the same wavelengths between M input ports and N output ports. Unexpectedly and advantageously, the construction of the WSS module of the present invention automatically prevents wavelength channels at the same wavelength from appearing at the same output port.